Aimer une humaine TROP maladroite
by xo.imadiva.ox
Summary: Que s'est-il passé chez les Cullen après qu'Edward eut sauvé Bella la première fois? Un accident de voiture qui a provoqué bien plus qu'il n'y paraît...


Rosalie regardait la scène avec horreur

**Disclaimer:** Pleurons ensemble sur le fait qu'Edward ne nous appartient pas voulez-vous?

**Note:** L'idée m'est venue un bon soir avant de me coucher. Il est de notoriété publique que Rosalie n'aime pas particulièrement Bella. Je me suis donc amusée à écrire sa réaction suite au sauvetage qui aurait dû tuer notre chère petite humaine. Enjoy it!

**Aimer une humaine TROP maladroite**

Rosalie regardait la scène avec horreur. Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Alice l'avait probablement vu à l'instant même où l'idée lui avait effleurée l'esprit. Dans ce cas, pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas retenu?! La jolie blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux caramel. Si Tyler ne posait pas de question, Bella en aurait tout un tas c'était certain.

Rosalie pinça l'arrête de son nez parfait, découragée. Dans la carrosserie réduite en bouilli était parfaitement imprimée la carrure d'Edward...

oOo

La porte d'entrée de la grande maison blanche s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué?

- Tu aurais préféré que son sang s'étale partout?

- Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais je continue de croire que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!

Malgré les grognements qui sortaient du fond de la gorge des deux vampires, leurs voix résonnaient comme des rugissements bestiaux. Esmé, assise dans le salon, releva la tête de son livre. Un peu plus tôt, lorsque Jasper, Alice et Emmett étaient rentrés, ils lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé à l'école pendant que Rosalie attrapait ses clés avec la ferme intention de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à ce crétin d'Edward.

Esmé ne dit rien, préférant écouter les arguments que l'un et l'autre possédaient.

- Merde Rosalie! Tu as aussi faim que moi! Tu aurais réagi comment si elle s'était vidée de son sang devant nous? Il aurait fallu retenir Jasper et les efforts que nous aurions fourni pour l'en empêcher nous aurait affaibli. Tous les cinq nous lui aurions sauté dessus devant tout le monde!

Rosalie fulminait. Vu sous cet angle, Edward avait raison... Mais plutôt provoquer les Volturi plutôt que de l'admettre!

- Il sera beaucoup plus simple de convaincre Bella et Tyler avec notre version des faits plutôt que d'avoir à disparaître.

- Edward? Rosalie?

Les deux vampires se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la personne qui avait parlé.

- Esmé?" répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Malgré les versions identiques de Jasper, Emmett et Alice, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe.

- Edward a sauvé une humaine de la mort ce matin!

Le concerné laissa échapper un grognement qui lui valut un coup d'œil interrogateur d'Esmé et un soupir triomphant de Rosalie.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsque Carlisle a téléphoné. C'est bien ce qui est arrivé chéri?

- Maman... Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Si Bella était morte, tu l'aurais su.

- Edward, je n'en doute pas. Je veux seulement l'entendre de ta voix.

- J'ai sauvé la vie d'Isabella Marie Swan ce matin.

Esmé semblait surprise d'avoir eut à se justifier. Edward était plus rapide que cela habituellement. Elle ne releva cependant pas, se disant que son fils n'avait probablement pas envie de jouer à décrypter les cerveaux.

- Rosalie, peux-tu monter s'il te plaît?

La magnifique blonde ne protesta pas, mais ils entendirent ses pas lourds monter les escaliers qui indiquèrent qu'elle était furieuse. Esmé se retourna vers Edward, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas envie de lire dans les pensées n'est-ce pas?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Très bien. Si tu me racontais ton point de vue de cette histoire?

- D'accord... Mais je dois commencer par le jour de l'arrivée de Bella. Elle doit partager sa paillasse avec moi en sciences nat... Lorsqu'elle s'est assise, j'ai eu droit à la bouffée de la meilleure odeur que je n'ai jamais sentie.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez en soupirant. Le souvenir de cette journée lui était toujours aussi insupportable.

- J'ai passé la pire heure de ma vie. J'ai passé tout le cours à me battre contre moi-même pour m'empêcher de tuer cette classe en entier. J'ai failli me rendre chez elle après les cours... Si l'accident avait eu lieu, hum... Non, si je n'étais pas intervenu, le sang de Bella se serait répandu sur le pavé et je n'aurais pas résisté. Je ne doute pas qu'elle est aussi délicieuse que son odeur.

Esmé posa sa main sur le bras de glace d'Edward.

- J'ai réagi par automatisme. Comme le jour de son arrivée, Jessica Stanley l'a pris sous son aile. Cependant, je l'entendais "parler" contre elle. J'ai eu envie de me lever et de m'interposer pour la protéger. Ce qui est complètement ridicule au fond. Mais ce matin, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je l'avais vu mourir sous mes yeux... Fou et suicidaire probablement...

Le sourire d'Esmé s'agrandit tellement que c'était sans doute impossible à imiter pour un humain. Edward fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de sa mère adoptive.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman?

- Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureux par hasard mon chéri?

Les yeux du vampire devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes sous le choc.

- Quoi?!

- Tu as très bien compris Edward.

- Si c'était le cas, se serait bien le bout du rouleau...

- Allons Edward, ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Tu ne l'as jamais sentie Esmé... Un mélange de lavande et de freesia et quand je l'ai serrée contre moi pour la protéger du fourgon de Cowley, c'était comme si son corps était fait pour être blotti contre le mien... Et je dois l'admettre, c'était tellement grisant de l'enfermer dans l'étau de mes bras...

- J'en étais sûre!

- Ça va Esmé... Je crois que j'ai compris.

Il soupira et son regard se perdit vers l'escalier, la lassitude envahissant ses traits.

- Je crois que je vais aller voir Rose...

oOo

- Edward?

- Salut Emmett. Je peux entrer?

- Je ne crois pas que Rose apprécierait...

- C'est justement à elle que je veux parler.

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à la magnifique blonde assise à la coiffeuse avant d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte et de s'effacer pour laisser passer son frère.

- Je vais aller voir si Jasper veut jouer. À plus!

Edward se laissa tomber gracieusement à côté de Rosalie qui ne lâchait pas son reflet des yeux.

- Que veux-tu?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Doucement Rose. Je ne suis pas venu me battre. Je veux seulement te faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à nouveau Edward.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait qu'on en parle plus.

Elle soupira longuement avant de poser sa brosse sur la coiffeuse.

- Je suppose que cette preuve là est moins pire que si nous nous étions jetés sur elle...

- Rose...

- Non Edward. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Nos yeux sont un peu plus noirs chaque jour. J'imagine qu'une partie de chasse est de mise.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Bella?

- Répondre à ses questions j'imagine. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre?

- Tu vas lui dire?

- Pas directement. Je vais la laisser deviner. C'est plus amusant.

- On ne peut rien faire d'autre.

- Rien, mise à part agir le plus normalement possible.

Rosalie soupira encore une fois, s'empara de sa brosse et recommença à démêler ses cheveux. Edward se leva et s'étira.

- Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver dans le coin...

- Besoin d'un casse-croûte?

- Quelque chose dans le genre.

Edward embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et quitta la pièce.

oOo

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement, comme d'habitude. Contrairement à ces quatre-vingt-dix dernières années, Edward veillait à la protection constante d'une personne qui lui était chère et mortelle.

Rosalie le prenait toujours aussi mal, mais Edward n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait l'appui d'Alice et de Carlisle quoi qu'il arrive et c'était amplement suffisant à ses yeux. Après tout, aimer une humaine n'est pas la chose la plus facile pour un vampire...


End file.
